Dificil elección
by JeiBi
Summary: En Forks hay demasiados hombres sexies para un pueblo tan pequeño ¿Cómo hacer para elegir uno solo? A Bella le resultó imposible.
1. Cita con el doctor

"_Isabella Swan"_

La secretaria llamó en voz alta y me indicó que pasara al consultorio. Cerré la puerta detrás de mí y clavé la mirada en esos ojos azules. Me pregunté porque un simple control de rutina me dejaba siempre al borde del colapso. La respuesta resulta muy obvia cuando tu médico de cabecera es Carlisle Cullen.

_- Buen día Bella_ – saludó con amabilidad.

_- Buen día Doctor Cullen_ – murmuré avergonzada por sentirme así.

_- Hacía rato que no pedías cita. ¿Tienes alguna dolencia en particular o es un control de rutina? _

Su expresión era tranquila, sus manos descansaban entrelazadas sobre el escritorio. Pero sus ojos me escrutaban haciendo su análisis desde que había cerrado la puerta.

_- Solo rutina doctor, me toca el chequeo anual_ – respondí respirando hondo.

_- Perfecto. Ponte la bata por favor_ – dijo señalándome el biombo para que me cambie.

_- Ok_ – salí disparada detrás del biombo antes de que notara mis mejillas encendidas.

Mientras me desvestía no podía alejar su imagen mi cabeza: el cabello rubio, esos ojos azul cielo que miran siempre con sabiduría y amabilidad. Ni hablar de su porte ¿ cuántas veces había fantaseado con el cuerpo que se escondía bajo ese delantal blanco ? _Basta Bella o el doctor lo notará y pasarás la vergüenza mas grande de tu vida_, me dije controlando la respiración.

_- Ya estoy lista doctor_ – dije subiéndome a la camilla. El caminó con seguridad hacia mí y descolgó su estetoscopio del cuello. El movimiento hizo que su perfume me llegara en oleadas.

_Ay no…huele demasiado bien. _Se me anudó el estómago.

_- Primero te tomaré la presión_ – colocó el brazalete en mi brazo izquierdo y comenzó a bombear – _Está un poco mas alta de lo normal Bella pero no es para preocuparse._

Soltó el brazalete.

_- Ahora auscultare tus pulmones, por favor suéltate la bata hasta la cintura._

_Estoy perdida_, llorisqueé en mi interior. Quedé solo son el sostén puesto. Al sentir el estetoscopio sobre mi espalda pegué un respingo. El me miró con una sonrisa en los ojos.

_- Discúlpame Bella, no sabía que estaba tan frío. Di treinta y tres por favor._

_- Treinta y tres_ – dejé oir débilmente.

_- Debes hacerlo en voz alta_ – me dijo divertido.

_- Perdón…treinta y tres_ – repetí otra vez con energía.

_- Tose un poco por favor._

Sentía como su estetoscopio cambiaba de lugar cada vez que yo respiraba hondo. Su perfume mareaba mis sentidos y tenía que pensar en otra cosa para que no lo notara.

_- Ahora escuchare tu corazón ¿ podrías correr el sostén por favor ? _

Ese pedido fue mi sentencia de muerte. Obedecí bajando la mirada, totalmente intimidad por su cercanía.

_- Mmmm, creo que tenemos un problema con tus pulsaciones Bella_ – dijo sonriendo otra vez. Mierda, se había dado cuenta. Me sentí realmente estúpida – _¿ Estás nerviosa por algo? Sabes que un control de rutina no es doloroso._

El se estaba divirtiendo con la situación y yo quería que la tierra me tragara. Solo fui capaz de acomodar el sostén en su lugar, no sabía que responder.

_- Seguiremos con los ojos_ – dejó el estetoscopio sobre el escritorio y volvió con la linterna en la mano.

_- ¿ Puedo subirme la bata doctor?_ – pregunté como si aquella prenda descartable fuera una armadura que me protegiera de sus encantos.

_- Si te hace sentir mas cómoda, adelante pequeña. Tienes la pupilas dilatadas ¿estás segura que te encuentras bien?_ - Su boca estaba a escasos centímetros de la mía. El seguía revisando mis ojos.

_- La verdad es que me siento un poco mareada_ – susurré.

_- ¿ Estás comiendo bien?_ - Consultó sin moverse de su posición.

_- Si doctor_ – volví a susurrar._ Solo que tenerlo tan cerca me deja hiperventilando_, pensé.

_- Doctor…doctor…hace años que te atiendo y aún no logro que me digas Carlisle._

¿Y eso? ¿Me estaba dando mas intimidad o era mi loco deseo de besarlo que me hacía ver tonterías? Inspiré y expiré repetidas veces pero mi cuerpo no me obedecía; estaba cada vez más nerviosa.

_- Ok..Car..lis..le..-_ las palabras salieron atropelladas y él rió con ganas esta vez.

_- Bájate de la camilla y párate en la balanza chiquilla._

Salí disparada hacia donde se encontraba la balanza y me subí. El se paró detrás de mí y comenzó a mover las pesas ajustándolas a mi peso.

_- Cuarenta y ocho kilos_ – dijo en mi oído.

- Quedé paralizada conteniendo la respiración.

_- Relájate que voy a medirte_ – y apoyó la barra metálica sobre mi cabeza.

_Relajarme es lo último que podría hacer en este momento Doc_, protesté dentro de mi cabeza.

_- Un metro cincuenta y cinco centímetros_ – volvió a decir demasiado cerca.

Sentí la piel de gallina. ¡Que me condenen por esto! Giré sobre mis talones para quedar a la altura de sus ojos.

_- Doc…Carlisle, perdón. ¿ Cuántos años tienes?_

_- Treinta y ocho Bella…¿ porque?_ – sus ojos me miraron desconcertados por primera vez. No esperaba esa pregunta.

_- Porque yo cumplí veintiuno la primavera pasada_.

_- Eso ya lo sé, figura en tu ficha médica pequeña_ – respondió tranquilamente.

_- Precisamente por eso, no soy tan "pequeña"_ – contesté poniendo mas énfasis en esta última palabra.

_- No veo a donde quieres llegar Bella_ – dijo pasándose la mano por la cabeza.

Pero él si lo sabía. Sabía que cada gesto suyo provocaba que mis signos vitales fueran totalmente incoherentes. ¡Vamos, él es médico! Reconoce cada reacción del cuerpo humano sin necesidad de ningún análisis de laboratorio.

No le respondí, solo dejé caer mi bata hasta los tobillos sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. Fue ahí cuando percibí el cambio, el azul amable y paternal de su mirada mutó en un azul lleno de curiosidad. Llevé las manos a mi espalda y el sostén cayó al lado de la bata. El azul chispeó pero su rostro seguía inexpresivo.

Me acerqué a su oído para sugerirle que siguiera con su examen físico y aproveché para dejar un pequeño beso en su lóbulo. Eso bastó para que esbozara una media sonrisa.

_- ¿Quieres que me quiten la matrícula de médico Bella?_ – siguió con el juego.

_- Nada mas lejano Doc ¿con quién me haría los controles entonces? _

Rocé sus labios con los míos y bajé de la balanza. Caminé hacia la camilla y me recosté hacia delante dejándole una perfecta visión de mi desnudez.

_- ¿Vas a aplicarme alguna vacuna Doc?_ - ronroneé meneando mis caderas.

Se acercó despacio y me observó en detalle.

_- Sería incapaz de pinchar esa hermosura_ – murmuró mientras sus manos recorrían el contorno de mi cintura.

_- Sigues vestido…¿me permites arreglarlo?_ - pregunté frotando mi piel contra él.

No respondió, pero tampoco hizo falta. Ví encenderse el deseo en sus ojos, su perfume se intensificó como consecuencia de las palpitaciones que sufría. _¿Quién esta nervioso ahora Carlisle?_ reí para mi misma. Quité con suavidad su delantal, su corbata, desprendí su camisa y su pantalón dejándolo únicamente con los boxers. Tomé un poco de distancia para admirarlo, no le había hecho justicia ni en mis fantasías más eróticas.

_- Eres dolorosamente sexy Doc_ – susurré y di la vuelta para no perderme ningún ángulo de esa maravillosa anatomía.

La visión de su espalda ancha, sus brazos bien torneados, su pecho poblado de un vello tan rubio como su cabello, llevó mi temperatura corporal unos cuantos grados mas arriba.

_- Ponte el delantal nuevamente pero no lo abroches por favor_ – rogué mientras me sentaba en la camilla.

_- ¿Acaso estas cumpliendo una de tus fantasías?_ – dijo obedeciéndome.

_- ¿Y tú que crees?_ – sonreí – _sácate el boxer y acércate._

Sentía como mis hormonas enloquecían siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos sensuales. Cuando estuvo parado entre mis piernas, las enrosqué alrededor de su cintura, atrayéndolo aún más hacía mí.

_- ¿Vas a recetarme algún ansiolítico?_ – le pregunté para inmediatamente dibujar el contorno de sus labios con mi lengua. Su mano se aferró a mi nuca empujando mi cabeza hacia atrás.

_- No creo que necesites ninguna medicación Bella_ – dijo y comenzó a descender con sus besos por mi mandíbula, se dejó caer desde el cuello hasta la clavícula para luego besar mi garganta y terminar en mi otra clavícula.

Mis dedos se enredaban en su pelo. Me urgía besarlo por lo que levanté su rostro y me metí en su boca. Sus labios experimentados terminaron por derribar lo poco que me quedaba de cordura.

_- Juguemos al doctor…-_ no podía creer que yo que había propuesto eso, definitivamente estaba perdida.

Como respuesta, me recostó sobre la camilla, levantó mis caderas con ambas manos colocando mis piernas sobre sus hombros. Lo ví perderse en mi entrepierna, cerré los ojos y me entregué a su lengua. Me arrancó un orgasmo tan brutal que quedé temblando de pies a cabeza.

_- ¿Necesitas primeros auxilios pequeña?_ – preguntó incorporándose.

No llegué a contestar porque me estaba besando otra vez.

_- Hazlo ahora –_ le pedí sentándome en el borde de la camilla.

Levantó un poco mis piernas y entró lentamente en mí. Me aferré a su cuello mientras me embestía. Su respiración desordenada terminó convirtiéndose en jadeos sordos. No me daba tregua.

_- Mírame Doc_ – le exigí.

Encontré lo que buscaba: unos ojos azules llenos de lujuria, la mirada perdida en el placer del momento. Mis músculos se tensaron otra vez anunciando un nuevo orgasmo; vi la tensión en su rostro antes de que mi espalda se arqueara.

_- Juntos…_ – me pidió.

Aquella fue la señal para que explotáramos de una manera indescriptible. Nos quedamos abrazados, buscando el aire que nos faltaba. Lentamente ví volver a sus ojos esa mirada paternal propia del Doctor Cullen. El también notó como mis ojos se llenaron de vergüenza mientras terminábamos de vestirnos.

_- Te haré una orden para los análisis de sangre, cuando estén listos tráemelos_ – extendió el papel hacia mí.

_- Hasta la próxima consulta doctor._

Y escapé del consultorio.


	2. Dia de entrenamiento

Por fin sucedía algo nuevo en Forks. La chatura del pueblo se había visto interrumpida por la apertura de un predio de woodsball en el bosque cercano al instituto.

Mis amigas no hacían más que hablar de eso; tanto insistieron que finalmente accedí a jugar un partido. Angela reservó por teléfono, iríamos el sábado siguiente. Durante la semana navegué en internet buscando información sobre este deporte, lo único que saqué en claro es que el woodsball es una modalidad del famoso paintball y que se juega en zonas boscosas, tal como lo indica su nombre,

Y llegó el sábado. _Bueno, no puede ser tan terrible_, me repetía una y otra mientras conducía mi monovolumen hacia el predio. Había quedado en encontrarme con Angela directamente allí.

La entrada al lugar era a través de un enorme bunker de concreto, coronado por un cartel que rezaba: WOODSBALL, EL DESAFÍO. Tragué saliva y entré totalmente resignada. La recepcionista chequeó mi reserva y me pidió que tomara asiento, en breve vendría el instructor a explicarme el reglamento de este deporte tan novedoso.

Llevaba un rato ahí sentada cuando sonó mi celular, era Angela cancelando con no sé que excusa. Maldije por lo bajo. Ya había pagado así que decidí quedarme igual.

_- Señorita_ – me llamó la recepcionista – _el instructor está demorado. Le pide si puede ir calzándose el traje para ganar tiempo_ – dijo sonriente señalándome el vestuario con la mano.

_- ¿El traje lo encuentro ahí dentro?_

_- Si, busque en el locker de talla cuarenta por favor._

Iba a matar a Angela por esto. Me cambié refunfuñando y fui a pararme frente al espejo para inspeccionar mi imagen. Genial, en mi vida me había visto tan ridícula. Para ser sincera la chaqueta y el pantalón camuflados no me quedaban mal, eran los borceguíes los que se veían fuera de contexto, demasiado aparatosos. ¡Y la máscara protectora ! Con eso puesto parecía un alienígena.

Respiré hondo para tomar coraje y volví a la sala. Pude notar que la recepcionista conversaba con un muchacho.

_- Acérquese señorita, le presentaré a su instructor_ – dijo la mujer. En ese mismo instante el muchacho giró para mirarme.

_- ¿Jasper Whitlock?_ – balbuceé dejando caer mi mandíbula.

_- ¡Hey Bella ! ¿Como estás? Eres la última persona que esperaba encontrar aquí_ – se sonrió.

_- Bueno…en realidad fue Angela la que reservó y luego no pudo venir…_

_- Ven, siéntate aquí. Voy a explicarte las reglas de este deporte_ – me dijo señalando los sillones.

Lo seguí tratando de no tropezar con los borceguíes. Jasper desplegó el mapa del predio sobre la mesa ratona y comenzó a explicar.

_- En esencia, este es un juego de estrategia Bella, donde los jugadores son eliminados al ser alcanzados por una bola de pintura_ – mientras hablaba me miraba de reojo para ver si le prestaba atención.

_- Ahá_ – contesté pero en realidad no podía sacar los ojos de su boca. Su grueso labio inferior era una tentación muy grande.

Un mechón rubio caía desprolijo sobre sus ojos rozándole la punta de la nariz. _Sexy, sexy, sexy, eres jodidamente sexy Jazz. _De repente alzó su mirada y clavó sus ojos verdes en mí.

_- ¿Sucede algo? ¿Voy muy rápido?_ – preguntó. Mis mejillas ardieron de vergüenza.

_- No, solo me preguntaba porque trabajas aquí_ – le respondí entredientes.

_- Me contrataron por mis estudios en el liceo militar, tengo la experiencia que se necesita para un deporte como este_ – dijo con un guiño – _retomemos…Normalmente en un partido de woodsball se enfrentan dos equipos pero hoy seremos solo tu y yo_ – sonrió.

_- Perfecto, por lo menos haré el ridículo para ti únicamente_ – protesté.

_- El juego suele durar media hora y el jugador queda eliminado cuando la bola deja una marca de pintura visible. Tu dispararás en rojo y yo en amarillo_ – sentenció.

_- Ok, como tu digas._

_- El predio cuenta con varios tipos de bunkers de madera y fosas para protección y escondite de los jugadores_ – sus manos volaban señalando distintos puntos sobre el mapa – _El objetivo será capturar estas tres banderas que ves acá, el primero en lograrlo será el ganador._

_- Siempre y cuando no te elimine antes Jasper_ – le sonreí.

_- Eso está por verse_ – contestó torciendo su boca en una enigmática sonrisa – _Ambos saldremos de extremos opuestos, tú desde el este y yo desde el oeste._

Dicho esto guardó el mapa en su bolsillo y pidió otro mapa para mí. Tomamos las pistolas que colgaban de la pared, nos pusimos las máscaras y salimos al bosque.

_- Recuerda que al capturar la bandera tendrás que llevarla de vuelta a tu base_ – gritó dirigiéndose a su punto de partida.

Comencé a ascender por la ladera este del bosque teniendo cuidado de no tropezar con raíces ni enredarme en los helechos. Finalmente llegué a la base y saqué el mapa para localizar la primer bandera. Hice un rápido cálculo mental sobre la distancia que debía cubrir para capturarla, sería más o menos un kilómetro. Lo más fácil sería acercarme bordeando un pequeño arroyo que atraviesa esa parte del bosque.

Ya había cubierto la mitad del camino cuando sentí crujir la hojarasca muy cerca de mi posición. Me escondí detrás de un árbol y esperé. Nada. Hice un par de pasos en cuclillas y otra vez escuché el mismo ruido; me acosté boca abajo y dejé mis oídos alerta por un rato. Nada. Me arrastré hasta el árbol más próximo y busqué entre el follaje. Pude divisar un bunker unos metros más adelante y me dirigí lentamente hacia él. Consulté el mapa y vi que casi llegaba a la bandera; me incorporé entusiasmada y comencé a trotar en esa dirección cuando algo pasó silbando muy cerca de mi brazo derecho y fue a estrellarse contra la madera del bunker.

¡ Amarillo !!! Instintivamente miré hacia donde debía encontrarse la bandera y lo vi agitándola triunfante sobre su cabeza.

_- ¡Jasper, me tendiste una emboscada !_ – chillé furiosa.

_- De eso se trata el juego preciosa_ – respondió carcajeándose – _nos vemos en la próxima bandera_ – sus gritos se ahogaron en la profundidad del bosque.

No permitiría que la segunda captura fuera de él, eché un rápido vistazo al mapa y descendí hacia el sur, siempre quedando al reparo de cuanto árbol o bunker encontrara por el camino. Ya había divisado la nueva bandera cuando tropecé y caí dentro de una fosa.

Maldición. Acomodé la máscara y me puse de pie. Intentaba salir de ese agujero pero mis cordones me lo empedían enredándose con las raíces. Al agacharme para soltarlos escuché un silbido familiar. La bomba amarilla explotó detrás de mí salpicándome la espalda.

_- Touché_ – dijo muy pagado de sí mismo.

_- ¡Solo me salpicaste Jazz !!! _– me defendí.

Malditos borceguíes, que oportunos. Los até bien fuerte para que no volvieran a soltarse. Jasper había capturado la segunda bandera y encima casi me elimina. Estaba totalmente frustada, me dolían los pies por culpa de aquel calzado horrible y además tenia rasguños por doquier. Levanté la vista y él seguía ahí parado, estudiándome.

_- Vamos Bella, es solo un juego_ – sonrió – _si quieres te dejo ventaja para la última captura._

Mi cara se arrugó de fastidio, no necesitaba de su lástima.

_- Esto es una competencia Jasper, no quiero favores_ – repliqué enojada.

_- Como tú quieras_ – calzó su pistola al hombro y se alejó al trote.

A esta altura, el mapa era un bollo en mi bolsillo trasero. Lo estiré sobre la hierba y busqué el trofeo final. Tomaría un atajo hacia el oeste y luego descendería en zigzag para despistarlo. Ya no importaba que los insectos me picaran, ni que las raíces intentaran derribarme una y otra vez, ni el calor, ni nada. Tenía puesta toda mi energía en la última bandera.

Cuando la tuve a menos de dos metros, me guarecí detrás de un bunker pequeño y esperé. No se escuchaba nada, salvo el canto de algún pájaro a lo lejos. Decidí esperar un poco para evitar una nueva emboscada.

¡Ahora! Salí disparada hacia mi objetivo y lo hubiera logrado de no haber caído de espaldas al recibir un fuerte impacto. Fue como si hubiera chocado contra una pared invisible, quedé atontada mirando las copas de los árboles. Lo entendí todo cuando escuché sus carcajadas; la bola de pintura me había dado de lleno en el pecho haciéndome perder el equilibrio.

_- ¡Eres un maldito !!!_ – la humillación dejó paso a la rabia.

Me paré de un salto y le disparé todas mis bolas antes de que pudiera reaccionar. Quedó atónito, chorreando pintura roja por todos lados. Al verlo así no pude ni quise evitar el ataque de risa.

_- ¿Qué hiciste Bella?_ – tartamudeó.

No podía contestar porque las carcajadas estaban ahogándome. Ví como se quitó lentamente la máscara y la arrojó a un costado. Desprendió su chaqueta y la dejó caer al suelo. Mi risa fue mermando a medida que él seguía desnudándose. Quedé boquiabierta. No es que Jasper tuviera el cuerpo de un fisiculturista pero tenía la musculatura justa, era pura fibra. Su palidez contrastaba con el verde de sus ojos.

Gemí.

_- Quedamos hechos un lío_ – dijo recorriéndome con la mirada.

Yo era un manchón amarillo. Se acercó y me quitó la máscara. Peinó mi cabello con sus dedos acomodándolo detrás de mis orejas.

_- Jasper…no es necesario_ – dije retrocediendo.

_- Quítate la chaqueta Bella, estas fatal._

Gemí otra vez.

Su mirada era hipnótica. Se acercó nuevamente, su aliento cálido rozaba mi cabeza. En un segundo mi chaqueta le estaba haciendo compañía a la suya. Cerré los ojos, mi corazón latía descontrolado.

_- Eres muy hermosa_… – susurró besando mi frente.

No respiré.

Sus manos descendieron dibujando círculos por mi espalda. Esto no podía estar pasando ¡Jasper Whitlock recorría mi desnudez en medio del bosque! ¿Porqué no? Imaginé una vez más sus ojos y su boca en forma de corazón. Irresistibles. Alcé mi rostro buscando a ciegas sus labios. Nos fundimos en un beso muy tierno primero, totalmente salvaje después. ¡Dios, como besaba! Lentamente fuimos descendiendo hasta quedar recostados sobre la hierba.

_- Al diablo con el juego_ – murmuré pateando los borceguíes y el pantalón a un costado.

_- ¿Me permites?_ – sus manos soltaron mi sostén antes que pudiera responder.

Comencé a recorrer su piel con mi boca, deseosa de su cuerpo.

_- Súbete encima mío_ – me ordenó.

Todo en él emanaba autoridad, imagine que serían sus años de preparación militar. Eso me excitaba y mucho.

_- Como usted ordené oficial_ – reí haciendo la venia.

Muy despacio fui introduciéndolo en mi interior.

_- Mírame a los ojos_ – volvió a ordenar e incrementó el movimiento de mis caderas con la ayuda de sus manos.

Curiosamente no me avergonzaba gemir y retorcerme sin dejar de mirarlo. Se notaba el gozo en cada centímetro de su rostro. No pude resistir morder esa boca que me había provocado toda la tarde. El reaccionó agarrándome del cabello a la altura de la nuca y haciendo sus estocadas cada vez mas profundas.

Nuestras miradas sostenían un duelo tan intenso como el de nuestros cuerpos. No aguante más y tomé su rostro entre mis manos, mi voz sonó ronca:

_- Es un honor competir contigo Mayor Whitlock_ – y me dejé ir en un orgasmo interminable.

Se incorporó rápidamente hasta quedar sentado.

_- Sigue moviéndote_ _Bella_ – me besaba con furia.

De repente sus pupilas se dilataron hasta oscurecer el verde esmeralda y un jadeo entrecortado dio paso a su explosión dentro de mí. Cayó contra mi pecho. Aproveché para besar la punta de su nariz y acariciar sus mechones rubios. Soltó una risita ahogada y besó mis labios con dulzura.

_- ¡Vaya partida Bella ! Lástima que haya terminado en empate_ – ronroneó levantando una ceja – ¿_Quieres desempatar mañana a la misma hora?_

_- Será un placer Mayor_ – contesté riendo.

Sellé el trato sobre sus labios.


	3. Personal Trainer

De puro aburrimiento, me anoté en unas clases de gimnasia aunque sabía que el ejercicio físico no era lo mío. El primer día la profesora me dió la bienvenida y explicó en que consistían las clases.

Luego de sufrir durante una hora las abdominales, mancuernas y otros ejercicios torturantes, me arrastré hacia la salida preguntándome en que locura estaba pensando cuando me anoté en esta clase.

Cavilaba en mis pensamientos cuando choqué de frente contra una columna.

_- ¡¡¡ Bella !!!_ – gritó con alegría la columna mientras me levantaba de la cintura para poder mirarme a los ojos.

La sorpresa dió paso a la vergüenza al darme cuenta quien me tenía en el aire.

_- ¡Emmett !_ – exclamé – _qué sorpresa._

_- ¿Sorpresa?_ – preguntó con su habitual risotada - _¿qué es lo sorprendente de verme en el gimnasio?_

Auch. Tenía razón. El era de esas personas que hacen del gym su segundo hogar. Y su cuerpo era el producto de tantas horas ahí adentro. Me bajó con cuidado mientras estudiaba mi rostro.

_- Sorpresa es verte a ti por aquí_ – su enorme mano palmeaba mi espalda con suavidad.

_- Si…bueno…es que necesitaba un poco de ejercicio_ – Mis mejillas ardían, él estaba escrutando toda mi figura. Me despedí rápidamente y salí a toda carrera de ahí.

La clase siguiente fue aún más terrible que la primera ya que tenía los músculos agarrotados de la clase anterior. No pude coordinar ningún ejercicio.

Me sentía patética.

Cuando me estaba yendo ví a Emmett sonriéndome desde la cinta de correr. ¡Qué lindo se veía con su sudadera ajustada! Me llamó con la mano, haciéndome señas para que lo esperara. Tomé asiento por ahí mientras él completaba sus treinta minutos de cinta.

_- Hola Bella_ – bajó de un salto y se paró a mi lado – _veo que persistes en torturarte_ – y su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más.

_- Si…debo reconocer que soy un auténtico desastre_ – suspiré mirando mis pies.

_- Por lo que pude observar de tu clase, lo que te falta es coordinación amiga_ – dijo sin maldad.

Quise hacerme invisible.

_- ¿Estuviste mirándome todo este rato?_ – susurré.

_- Ja ja ja no pude evitarlo_ – se rió con ganas – _eres realmente patosa._

Se arrepintió al instante de sus palabras al ver como mi cara se ponía de un rojo intenso.

_- Escucha Bella…no quise ofenderte_ – me agarró con sus manazas de los hombros – _quizás pueda ayudarte a practicar un poco de ejercicio sin que atentes contra tu integridad física_ – Sus ojos me sonreían, sus palabras eran sinceras.

_- ¿Algo así como mi personal trainer?_ – pregunté soltándome amablemente de su agarre.

_- ¡¡¡ Algo así !!!_ – su entusiasmo era casi infantil – _empezaremos mañana mismo pero no aquí. Te esperó a las cinco de la tarde en la curva de la carretera que conduce a La Push _– Dicho esto besó mi frente y se fue a levantar pesas.

¡Guauuuuu!!! No salía de mi asombro, Emmett Cullen quería ser mi personal trainer. Seré sincera: no hay chica en todo Forks que no babeé compulsivamente al cruzarse con él ¡Y no es para menos! Mi amigo tiene la contextura física de un gran oso pardo: alto, con una espalda del tamaño de mi ropero y unos brazos donde el profesor Banner podría enseñarnos cada músculo al detalle. Eso sin mencionar su rostro, donde los ojos azules resaltan contra su pelo negro y rizado. Una de sus miradas felinas y quedas fuera de combate en el acto. En fin, Emmett es sexy por donde se lo mire. Aunque debo confesar que es su transparencia lo que lo hace más seductor para mí.

Al día siguiente fui a esperarlo donde habíamos quedado. Llegó puntual, a bordo de su hummer negra. Sonreí al verlo, todo lo relacionado con él era inmenso, hasta su vehículo.

_- Bella_ – saludó bajando de su camioneta.

_- Hola Em…_ – suspiré resignada - _¿en qué consistirá la rutina?_

_- ¡Vamos mujer! muéstrame un poco de entusiasmo_ – puchereó _- ¿sabes cuantas chicas quisieran estar en tus zapatillas? _– me dedicó una sonrisa torcida mientras acomodaba su gorra.

_- ¡Por supuesto que lo sé Sr. Modesto, pero tú te ensañaste conmigo!!!_ – contesté riendo.

_- Tengo pensado comenzar con unos treinta minutos de trote…-_ observó mi expresión y, al ver que no encontraba resistencia, continuó – _a medida que pasen los días iremos aumentando el tiempo hasta cubrir por completo el trayecto hasta La Push._

Teatralicé un desmayo arrojándome sobre la trompa de su hummer; él rió a carcajadas.

_- Bueno…ya ajusté el cronómetro ¡Vamos!_

Y salimos al trote por la carretera. Cuando pensé que moriría en el intento, sonó la alarma de su reloj.

_- Perfecto Bella_ – jadeó – _ahora regresaremos caminando hasta las camionetas para recuperar el aire._

Asentí con la cabeza. Al llegar a su vehículo, descargó una colchoneta y la tiró sobre la hierba.

_- Esto recién empieza cariño_ – señaló la colchoneta – _nos esperan unas cuantas series de abdominales._

_- ¡Abominables querrás decir!!!_ – contesté abriendo los ojos como platos.

Diez minutos después tenía acalambradas hasta las pestañas.

_- Ya basta Em…no puedo más…te lo juro_ – protesté agarrándome el abdomen con ambas manos.

_- No hay problema_ – me sonrió – _por_ _ser el primer día te luciste. Déjame elongar tus músculos._

Me sentía una marioneta en sus manos, pero cuando terminó estaba hecha una seda. Entonces saltó dentro de su camioneta y se despidió.

_- Nos vemos mañana_ – dijo arrojándome un beso – _misma hora eh!_

Los días fueron pasando y los cambios en mi cuerpo comenzaban a ser notorios. Tenía los músculos firmes y torneados y la imagen que me devolvía el espejo me agradaba mucho. Pero mi físico no era lo único que cambiaba, también mi relación con Emmett se tornó distinta. Dejó de ser un hermoso y sonriente rostro de ojos azules para convertirse en un amigo de verdad.

El viernes amaneció nublado y el servicio meteorológico anunciaba tormenta para la tarde. Había tomado el celular para mensajear a Emmett y suspender nuestra rutina cuando éste comenzó a sonar. Rayos, él se me había adelantado.

_- Ni se te ocurra cancelar nuestra rutina de hoy_ – me dijo en tono burlón.

_- No pensaba hacerlo_ – respondí con el orgullo herido – _nos vemos a las cinco en el lugar de siempre._

Cuando llegó la tarde y estaba por salir, escuché unos bocinazos frente a la casa. Asomé mi cabeza por la puerta y Emmett sonrió ampliamente hacia mí.

_- Decidí pasar a buscarte por si acaso, no sea cosa que me dejaras plantado jajaja._

_Maldito oso musculoso_, gruñí por lo bajo. Tomé mi campera y salí dando un portazo. Me subí a su camioneta y lo miré de reojo, tenía una enorme sonrisa en su cara. Arghhhhhhh, era totalmente infantil. No abrí la boca hasta que llegamos.

_- ¿Estás enojada?_ – preguntó ayudándome a bajar.

_- Nooooo, moría de ganas por venir_ – respondí con sarcasmo. Sus carcajadas no se hicieron esperar.

- _Vamos, nos esperan varios kilómetros por_ _delante_ – y se alejó trotando.

Veinte minutos más tarde se escucharon los primeros truenos. Lo fulminé con la mirada.

_- Un poco de agua no nos hará daño_ _Bella_ – me dijo rodando los ojos.

_- ¿Un poco???? Se viene una tormenta apocalíptica_ – respondí furiosa.

_- Bueno, bueno, volvamos a la camioneta._

Estábamos a pocos metros de su hummer cuando se desató el diluvio universal. Entramos al vehículo chorreando agua por los cuatro costados.

_- Aguarda un minuto_ – sacó de su bolso una toalla y me la extendió sonriendo.

Comencé a frotarme el pelo con furia mientras maldecía por lo bajo.

_- La verdad no logro entender porque estás tan enojada cariño_ – Me miró con la risa contenida, luchaba por no ser ofensivo.

Me tapé la cabeza con la toalla para ocultar mi fastidio, quería quedarme así hasta que el enojo pasara. De repente sentí unos golpecitos en mi cabeza: toc, toc, toc.

_- ¿Hay alguien en casa?_ – su atronante risa hizo eco dentro de la cabina.

No pude mas que reír de su ocurrencia.

_- Eres imposible Emmett ¿lo sabías?_ – le arrojé la toalla a la cara riendo divertida.

Me calcé la campera seca sobre los hombros y me quedé observando como la lluvia arreciaba contra el parabrisas.

_- ¿Qué tal un poco de buena música?_ – preguntó prendiendo el estéreo. La camioneta comenzó a vibrar por completo, el volumen estaba altísimo.

_- ¿Tú escuchando reggaeton?????_ – lo miré asombrada.

_- ¿No te dan ganas de bailar?_ – gritaba al tiempo que rebotaba en su asiento.

_- ¿Te molestaría poner algo más tranquilo por favor? – _dije tapando mis oídos.

Me sonrió y puso un cd de blues. Nos quedamos en silencio mientras las canciones se desgranaban una tras otra y la lluvia seguía cayendo sin piedad sobre el vehículo. Emmett llevaba un largo rato callado cuando de repente me habló.

_- Bella…_

Levanté la vista hasta encontrar sus ojos. Para mi desgracia, la mirada de Emmett era como un lago sin sombras, tan transparente como el cristal. Pude leer en ella su deseo de besarme. Mis manos comenzaron a sudar y se me anudó el estómago.

_- ¿Qué pasa Em?_ – pregunté con un hilo de voz, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

_- Me muero por besarte y me preguntaba si a ti te pasa lo mismo_ – tenía la misma sinceridad que un niño.

Mi mente quedó en blanco y él tomó mi silencio como una señal positiva, lo noté por como me envolvió en sus brazos. Su abrazo era cálido…Emmett era cálido, me quedé inmóvil sintiendo su respiración acompasada sobre mi cabeza. Entonces, sin pensarlo demasiado, le susurré:

_- A mi también me gustaría besarte…- _confesé mordiendo mi labio inferior.

Tomó mi cara entre sus manos y, muy pero muy despacio, apoyó sus labios sobre los míos. Sentí electricidad por doquier. ¿Quién iba a imaginar que dentro de esa enorme masa de músculos se escondía un osito de peluche? Sus besos me sabían a algodón de azúcar. Me dejé llevar por su boca y sus manos hasta perder la noción del tiempo. Cuando me quise acordar, ya no llovía mas y el crepúsculo nos envolvía con sus tonalidades violetas.

_- Es hora de regresar princesa o Charlie nos echara la policía encima_ – dijo guiñándome un ojo.

Y sus carcajadas resonaron en la cabina otra vez. 


	4. La mansion victoriana

No podía creerlo. Seguía mirando el celular boquiabierta. ¡Edward Masen acababa de invitarme a la fiesta que daría su hermana Alice en honor a su vigésimo cumpleaños! Seguramente ella lo había torturado para que me llamase, pero no me importaba.

Hacia ya un tiempo que Alice me insistía para que saliera con su hermano pero yo no me animaba a dar el primer paso. Edward me gustaba bastante, debo admitirlo, pero tampoco para ser yo la que lo invitara a salir. Me limitaba a flirtear con él en la clase de biología, la única que compartíamos en el instituto, o cuando iba a estudiar a casa de Alice.

En fin, la fiesta sería el próximo sábado por la noche. Alice había rentado para la ocasión una casa de estilo victoriano en las afueras de Forks, muy típico de ella. Quería sentirse la princesa de la noche, me había confesado entre risitas. El DJ que contrató era el mas top de Seattle y la fiesta prometía ser el evento del año. Mi amiga no escatimaba nunca en gastos y solía darse todo tipo de gustos extravagantes, aún recuerdo como se había encaprichado con un Porshe amarillo y no desistió de tenerlo hasta que el pobre de Edward le regaló uno.

Tenía que comprarme ropa para la ocasión porque mi pobre vestuario no contaba con un vestido tan glamoroso, ni con los accesorios que lo acompañan. Le pedí a Alice que me acompañara a Port Angeles para comprarme algo y accedió encantada de poder ayudarme a elegir.

Esa misma tarde pasó a buscarme en su auto y nos fuimos de shopping. No nos quedó una sola tienda sin recorrer, terminé agotada aunque Alice parecía no cansarse nunca. Cuando llegamos a casa vacié las bolsas sobre mi cama y admiré la buena elección de mi amiga. El vestido que había comprado era exquisito: una pechera en terciopelo rojo borravino con un profundo escote y la pollera estilo balloon de cuero negro. Los zapatos eran en terciopelo negro y tenían un tremendo taco aguja que, según Alice, ayudaría a estilizar mi figura.

Esa semana Edward se mostró mas atento que de costumbre en el instituto y fanfarroneaba con sus amigos diciendo que asistiría a la fiesta de su hermana con una belleza que nadie imaginaba. Alice me contaba eso y otros chismes durante el almuerzo, alimentando mi ansiedad que, a esta altura, me tenía con los nervios de punta. En realidad, la expectación reinaba en todo el instituto ya que las fiestas que daba Alice para sus cumpleaños eran todo suceso en Forks, nadie quería quedarse afuera de ellas.

El sábado llegó volando, Edward había quedado en pasar por mí a las ocho. Después de desayunar, Charlie no me soportó un minuto más y se marchó a pescar con sus amigos. Mejor, así no me rondaría cuando empezase con los preparativos. Almorcé algo liviano y me acosté a dormir. Me desperté sobresaltada por el teléfono. Era Alice…

_- ¿Bella?...estabas durmiendo?_ –preguntó arrepentida de haberme despertado.

_- No, estaba pescando_ – respondí irónicamente.

_- Mil disculpas amiga, solo quería chusmearte que mi hermano esta contando los minutos para la fiesta, no hace mas que preguntarme por ti_ – chilló de alegría

_- Hummmm, si Alice…seguramente esté saltando en una pata también_ – refunfuñé – _te veré esta noche, adiós_ – corté el teléfono y me dirigí al baño.

Comencé a llenar la bañera para darme un buen baño de inmersión, lo que menos necesitaba era un ataque de ansiedad y Alice me había dejado al borde de uno. Cuando las sales burbujeaban impregnando todo con su aroma a jazmines, me deslicé dentro enchufada a mi mp3. Mi cuerpo flotaba totalmente relajado mientras Muse sonaba en mi cabeza, se sentía delicioso. Me quedé así hasta que mis dedos quedaron totalmente arrugados, ya era hora de comenzar a prepararme para la fiesta.

La hora siguiente transcurrió entre maquillaje, planchita para el cabello, perfumes, cremas y demás artillería femenina. Realcé mi mirada delineando mis ojos muy negros y rellené con rouge carmín los labios. El espejo me devolvió una imagen que me llenó de satisfacción: estaba para el infarto. No podía imaginar la cara de Edward cuando me viera, eso me divertía.

Edward llegó puntual, el timbre sonó a las ocho en punto. Abrí la puerta lentamente para no perderme su cara, sus ojos brillaron y se le escapó un suave jadeo al verme.

_- Hola Bella…estás…estás preciosa_ – sus palabras salieron atropelladas, se sonrojó al ver mi sonrisa y la seguridad que trasmitía mi mirada.

_- Gracias Edward, tú no te ves nada mal_ – dije repasando con mis ojos su vestimenta: unos pantalones negros, camisa blanca y campera de cuero negra. Quedaban perfectos con su alborotado pelo cobrizo, me recordaba a James Dean.

_- Vine en la moto ¿eso no te molesta, no?_ – preguntó cortésmente al ver mis tacones.

_Para nada, vamos antes que se nos haga tarde y Alice nos taladre la cabeza con sus quejas_ – dije acomodándome despacio en el asiento trasero y abrazando su cintura.

La moto recorrió el trayecto a la mansión en treinta minutos, tiempo suficiente para darme cuenta que Edward estaba nervioso de sentirse rodeado por mis brazos. No abrió la boca hasta que llegamos, luego me ayudo a descender caballerosamente de la moto y acomodó mi cabello.

_- ¿Lista para divertirte?_ – me susurró al oído y, tomándome de la mano, ingresó al salón.

No podía creer lo que veía, Alice se había lucido una vez más. En el centro del salón principal pendía una inmensa araña de cristal iluminada por reflectores de colores cuidadosamente ubicados para que los pequeños cristales refractaran su luz. El espectáculo era soberbio. Los ventanales que llegaban hasta el piso de madera, enmarcados en exquisitos cortinados color bordo, contrastaban con las molduras en blanco y oro que recubrían cada pared. Me sentía en un cuento de hadas.

_- El escenario ideal para una princesa como tú_ – volvió a susurrarme Edward – _no se lo digas a Alice porque me mataría si se entera que le he quitado su titulo nobiliario jajaja_ – rió con suavidad.

_- Prometido_ – le contesté con una sonrisa.

Al cabo de un par de horas el lugar estaba atestado de jóvenes que bailaban frenéticamente al ritmo del DJ, conversaban en cada rincón del salón y bebían animadamente en la barra de tragos. Alice iba y venía de un grupo a otro de invitados, pasándosela a lo grande.

Edward no se había despegado de mí en ningún momento. Aproveché un descuido en que fue a buscar algo para beber para salir al parque a tomar un poco de aire fresco. Caminé hasta una pequeña pérgola y me senté en uno de los bancos de piedra a observar como se divertían los invitados dentro de la casa. Al cabo de cinco minutos lo tenía a Edward nuevamente a mi lado con dos daikiris de durazno para refrescarnos.

_- Gracias, que atento._

_- Es un placer _– dijo sin desviar sus ojos color ámbar de los míos – _Bella…_ - carraspeó.

_- Dime_ – lo animé a continuar.

_- Si…es que…no sé si Alice te habrá comentado que… estoy interesado en ti_ - bajó la mirada con vergüenza.

_- ¿Y que tipo de interés tienes Edward?_ – el alcohol me había desinhibido un poco y evitó que me sonrojara.

_- Me gustas y quisiera saber si quieres ser mi chica_ – seguía con los ojos clavados en el suelo.

_- ¿Tu chica? Eso significa…¿novios?_ – intentaba descifrar su expresión pero la penumbra lo impedía.

_- Bueno, si quieres llamarlo así…a mi me da igual._

Su proposición me agarró con la guardia baja, la verdad no sabía que responder. Estaba clarísimo que Edward me gustaba, a que chica no, pero de ahí a formalizar una relación con él ni soñando. No, definitivamente no estaba preparada para algo así. Edward me miraba con insistencia, esperando una respuesta.

_- Edward…yo no creo estar preparada para un relación formal_ – le contesté lo más sincera que pude – _no es que no me gustes, todo lo contrario, pero creo que para ser novios primero deberíamos estar enamorados ¿no te parece? _

El desconcierto de su mirada me dejaba sin palabras.

_- Y bueno, empecemos entonces por conocernos de a poco_ – le sonreí con ternura y su semblante se relajó un poco – _vamos a bailar un rato sino Alice pensará que nos fugamos de su mega fiesta_ – me levanté y tiré de él hasta meterlo en el salón.

Tenía la cabeza hecha un lío. Mientras bailábamos no dejaba de observarlo, Edward era muy lindo, pero había algo que no me terminaba de convencer. No era su aspecto físico sino algo en su forma de ser, me resultaba…EMPALAGOSO, esa era la palabra para definirlo. Demasiado pendiente de los detalles, demasiado atento. Eso sería la gloria para cualquier chica normal pero no para mí, yo era de las que prefieren pasar desapercibidas y no deseaba ser el centro del universo ni por casualidad. Y Edward había estado colocándome en el centro toda la noche. ¡Y cuándo le contara a Alice! No quería ni imaginarlo.

_- ¿Me traerías otro trago por favor?_ – grité por encima de la música, sin dejar de moverme. Asintió con la cabeza y fue apresuradamente hacia la barra.

En ese momento divisé a Emmett bailando con Rose, me saludó con un guiño para que su pareja no lo advirtiera. Que guapo estaba. Seguí recorriendo el lugar con la mirada hasta que ví a Alice arrinconando al pobre Jasper, también localicé a Angela y a Ben, a Jess y a Mike, todos se divertían a lo grande. ¡Si hasta estaban todos los muchachos de la reserva quileute!

Edward llegó con mi trago justo cuando el DJ hizo sonar la primer balada de la noche: "Lady in red". Una de mis canciones preferidas. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos me encontré enroscada al cuello de Edward bailando suavemente, mientras él tarareaba la melodía en mi oído. Me sentía flotar, no sé si era por la música, el baile o, lo que era más probable, por el alcohol que había bebido. Mis dedos jugaban con el cabello de su nuca y los de él trazaban dibujos en mi espalda descubierta. Sentía la electricidad recorriéndome de la cabeza a los pies.

Edward besó mi hombro suavemente, eso bastó para disparar la adrenalina acumulada durante toda la noche. Lo miré a los ojos sin decir una palabra, accediendo en silencio a la propuesta que había sugerido con ese beso. Rodeó mi cintura con su brazo y salimos disimuladamente de la pista de baile. Al pasar al lado de Alice le hice un mohín indicándole que me iba con su hermano. Una sonrisa de aprobación iluminó su pequeño rostro.

Me dejé conducir escaleras arriba donde había varias habitaciones exquisitamente amobladas. Inspeccionamos una a una hasta que nos detuvimos frente a una enorme estancia, nos llamó la atención la cama con baldaquín que la ocupaba. Los velos que colgaban del mismo danzaban con la brisa que se colaba por el ventanal.

_- Guauuuuuuuu_ – fue lo único que atiné a susurrar.

_- Adelante princesa_ – me invitó Edward haciendo una reverencia.

- Me senté en silencio en el borde la cama.

_- ¿No vas a sentarte aquí conmigo?_ – le dije palmeando el colchón.

_- Estaba admirando lo hermosa que te ves con ese vestido_ – contestó apoyándose en el parante de la cama.

Sentía que su mirada me quemaba. Por suerte la poca luz que se filtraba por los cortinados no le permitía ver que me había sonrojado. Lentamente se dirigió hacia el ventanal y descorrió ambas cortinas, la luna iluminó toda la habitación dejándonos en un compossé de claroscuros.

_- Así podré apreciarte mejor…-_ me susurró al tiempo que se sentaba a mi lado.

Posó su dedo índice sobre mi frente y comenzó a descender por mi perfil, como si intentara memorizarlo. Bajó por mi cuello y se desvió hacia mi hombro izquierdo donde, luego de un par de círculos, siguió su camino descendente por el brazo hasta enroscar sus dedos con los míos. Luego besó con delicadeza la punta de cada uno y levantó la vista para ver mi reacción. Sentíami respiración entrecortada, estaba tensa como la cuerda de un violín pero no quería que se detuviera.

Metió mi dedo mayor dentro de su boca y lo lamió muy despacio. Me sacudió una descarga eléctrica. Siguió por el anular, otra pequeña descarga. No dejaba de mirarme a los ojos mientras lamía uno a uno mis dedos una y otra vez. La piel se me erizó por completo del placer que me producía el contacto de su lengua. Entonces decidí seguir el juego y tomé una de sus manos para repetir lo que me había hecho a mí. Edward jadeó al mero contacto de mi lengua, pero yo fui más lejos y comencé a lamer detrás de su oreja mientras le susurraba lo mucho que me gustaba al oído. Vibraba con cada palabra que le decía. Cuando no aguantó más me tomó la cara con ambas manos y me besó con pasión. Sentía como si se nos fuese la vida en aquel beso, solo nos separamos cuando la falta de aire no nos dejó otra alternativa.

_- Vaya con el hermano de mi amiga_ – bromeé mientras acomodaba mi vestido.

Se limitó a sonreír.

_- Ponte de pie por favor_ – me pidió con amabilidad _– quiero ver como te desvistes para mi _– dicho esto se acomodó de espaldas en la cama para no perderse detalle del espectáculo.

_- ¿Estas insinuando que haga un streap tease para ti Edward Masen?_ – lo miré con incredulidad.

_- No lo estoy insinuando preciosa, lo estoy pidiendo_ – ronroneó.

_- Ok pero lo haré a mi manera _– le respondí desplegando todo el velo a lo largo del baldaquín para que se interpusiese entre nosotros.

La luna me iluminaba de atrás dejándole ver solo mi silueta recortada contra la claridad. Sentí como carraspeaba aprobando mi iniciativa. Junté un poco de coraje y comencé a bajar el cierre de mi vestido con una lentitud agonizante, cuando hube liberado mi espalda dejé caer los breteles dejando mis pechos al descubierto. Sentí como se le escapaba un jadeo sordo y sonreí para mis adentros. Con dos movimientos hábiles de cadera, el resto del vestido terminó a mis pies. Quedé cubierta por una diminuta tanga y mis tacones negros.

_- ¿Te gusta lo que ves? _

_- Querrás decir lo que insinúas, porque en realidad solo veo tu silueta_ – dijo incorporándose un poco sobre los codos.

_- Mejor aún…deja volar tu imaginación_ _Edward_ – le susurré acercándome al velo hasta sentirlo adherido a mi piel.

Dejé que el velo rozara cada rincón de mi piel desnuda, yo sí podía ver a través de él y la cara de Edward lo delataba. Estaba extasiado.

_- Acércate_ – le pedí.

Se incorporó de un salto y quedó arrodillado sobre la cama frente a mí. Muy despacio me acerqué a sus labios y los besé sin descorrer el velo. Gimió.

_- Acaríciame_ – lo invité. Inmediatamente sentí sus dedos sobre mis pechos, recorriéndolos con suavidad.

Su respiración agitada iba en aumento a medida que las caricias se tornaban mas intensas. Yo lo dejaba hacer sin oponer ningún tipo de resistencia, estaba disfrutando tanto o más que él. De repente giré sobre mis talones quedando de espaldas y me apoyé contra su pecho. Su abrazo se cerró en torno a mi cintura y su hombría se hizo notar al instante.

_- Edward…-_ le susurré mientras subía sus manos nuevamente a mis pechos.

_- Me vuelves loco_ – jadeó en mi oído.

_- Lo sé…_

_- Acuéstate por favor_ – descorrió el velo y me acomodó en la mitad de la cama.

Se subió encima y comenzó a besarme de una manera brutal, estaba totalmente excitado. Y su excitación me generaba más adrenalina, me enrosqué toda alrededor de su cintura y comencé a frotarme contra él.

_Aguarda un minuto por favor_ – me pidió sacándose a toda velocidad la ropa hasta liberar su masculinidad. Corrió la única prenda que aún llevaba puesta y se entregó por completo a mi entrepierna.

_- Ven aquí _– gemí, alzando su rostro con mi mano.

Subió lamiéndome la línea invisible que une mi pubis con mi boca. Nuevamente nos besamos con furia mientras nuestra humedad nos hacía saber que estábamos listos para fundirnos el uno en el otro. Lo guié con la mano hasta sentirlo por completo dentro mío. Emitió un jadeo ronco y volvió a besarme. Sentía como su espalda se tensaba con cada arremetida.

_- Detente Edward por favor_ – le supliqué. Se incorporó mirándome a los ojos, sin entender el porque de mi pedido.

_- No quiero que termine todavía _– me desprendí de la tanga y me recosté a su lado para seguir besándolo.

_- Bella…¿quieres verme agonizar?_ – preguntó bromeando.

Yo seguía besándolo sin responder. Cuando sentí que estaba más relajado me acomodé sobre mis manos y rodillas y lo invité a seguir. No sé cuanto tiempo estuvimos en aquella posición, el suficiente para casi dejar la vida en dos orgasmos.

_- Quiero verte agonizar Edward_ – y llevé mi boca ahí donde sabía que lo haría explotar.

El sonido que emitió su garganta al llegar al clímax marcó el final de esta fiesta personal a la que nos habíamos entregado.

Rápidamente acomodamos todo en su lugar, nos arreglamos y bajamos justo para soplar las velitas con Alice.


	5. Amigo con derecho

Cielo,

A veces me resulta muy difícil explicar con palabras todo lo que siento por ti. Creo que esta canción resume un poco el desconcierto que me produce nuestra relación.

Te amo,

J.

_Te Enamoraste De Tí__ (_Ricardo Arjona)

Si te divierte verme y te gustan mis besos,  
Y me ves como el perfecto compañero de tertulias.  
Si soy tu amigo con derecho, mientras te dure la parranda,  
No te enamoraste de mí, sino de ti cuando estás conmigo..

Yo pensando en futuro, tú en la rumba de esta noche,  
Si me quieres un poquito dímelo aunque sea en fax,  
Si te parezco divertido, pero en mi no piensas nunca,  
No te enamoraste de mí, sino de ti cuando estás conmigo..

No te enamoraste de mí,  
así como yo de ti.  
No te enamoraste de mí,  
te enamoraste de ti cuando estás conmigo,

De las locuras que hacemos, de los besos furtivos….  
De tu risa y mis chistes, de la fiesta y el vino….  
De las caricias que mueren justo al haber nacido…  
No te enamoraste de mi, noo y noo, así como yo de ti…

Quien ganará la batalla de este amor desperdiciado,  
Tu creyendo que me quieres, yo queriéndote creer,  
Si yo te quiero aunque te calles, y tu te callas y te quiero…  
No te enamoraste de mí, sino de ti cuando estás conmigo..

Si le bajo el volumen a este ritmo que tocamos,  
Yo me temo que el derrumbe puede hacerse aparecer,  
Y lo que antes fue pregunta, hoy es una afirmación,  
No te enamoraste de mí, sino de ti cuando estás conmigo..

Encendí el reproductor para escuchar la canción nuevamente. Me quedé meditando la letra un largo rato mientras rememoraba cada momento al lado de Jacob. ¿Cómo era posible que se sintiera así? Se sentía usado y eso era lo último que yo deseaba para mi amigo. Cuando estábamos juntos siempre la pasábamos super pero también es cierto que todas nuestras salidas terminaban en discusiones sin sentido. Jake por lo general se irritaba sin razón y me dejaba sin saber que había pasado. Ahora me estaba abriendo su corazón a través de una canción, dándome la explicación a tantos desplantes y enojos. Debo reconocer que Jacob es bastante parco para plasmar sus sentimientos en palabras pero por lo menos lo intenta, yo ni siquiera hago el esfuerzo. Evidentemente eso es lo que lo lastima.

En un impulso tomé el celular y lo llamé.

- _¿Qué hay Bella?_ – saludó del otro lado de la línea.

- _Hola Jake, quería saber como estabas_ – mentí.

- _¿Leiste mi carta?_ – murmuró.

- _Si...también llamaba por eso...- _un nudo se atoró en mi garganta.

_- Escucha cariño...no quiero forzarte a nada que tú no sientas...pero tampoco quiero sufrir como un condenado porque me está haciendo mucho daño_ – su voz sonaba a disculpa.

- _Oye Jake, yo creí que habiamos dejado todo claro desde un principio.-_ me sentía patética haciéndole esto a mi amigo.

- _Lo sé...pero también se que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde aquella primera conversación y que todo lo vivido juntos podía revertir las cosas...o por lo menos es lo que deseo...-_ su voz se fue apagando.

_- Me siento la mala de la película..._

- _Y yo me siento un idiota Bells_ – hizo una pausa y luego sus palabras salieron como una catarata – _Quisiera pedirte un favor para tratar de salvar el poco amor propio que me queda...No me busques más, dejemos pasar el tiempo, estar juntos me daña, me duele hasta lo insoportable...perdóname..._

Me quedé escuchando sus sollozos sin saber como consolarlo. Ahora sí me sentía realmente horrible, una bruja con todas las letras.

- _No tienes que pedirme perdón Jake_ – me apresuré a responder.

- _Déjalo ya cielo...libérame por favor_ – me suplicó.

- _Adiós Jacob_ – y corté antes de que notara mis lágrimas.

Lloré en silencio hasta quedarme dormida. Charlie vino a buscarme para cenar pero la verdad es que no tenía hambre. Lo acompañé en la mesa sin tocar casi mi comida.

_- ¿Qué pasa cariño?_ – quiso saber mi padre.

_- Nada...es que no me siento muy bien del estómago, creo que ayer me pasé de helado con las chicas_ – ¡qué mentira tan infantil ! Soy pésima inventando excusas, pero para Charlie fue suficiente ya que me dejó ir a mi cuarto sin mas preguntas.

La carta de Jacob seguía sobre mi mesa de luz pero no me atrevía a tocarla. ¿Qué le había hecho a mi amigo? Había arruinado la amistad mas pura y sincera que jamás había tenido con alguien y me quería morir. Jake tenia razón, yo había permitido que él alimentara esperanzas dejándolo abrazarme, mimarme y regalándole algún que otro beso apasionado en las noches de borrachera conjunta. ¿Cómo no iba a estar con el corazón destrozado? ¿En qué clase de villana me había convertido? Recordaba con claridad aquel comentario que me había hecho Jess en la última fiesta: "¿Bella, has venido con tu perrito faldero otra vez?" En aquel momento la odié por lo que había dicho pero ahora me daba cuenta que asi se veía me relación con Jacob desde afuera.

No servía de nada permanecer ahi lamentándome por lo que tomé las llaves de mi camioneta y le avisé a Charlie que iba hasta la farmacia a comprar algo para el dolor estomacal. Llegué a La Push en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y toqué timbre en lo de Jacob. Me atendió Billy y me dijo que Jake se había ido a caminar por la playa. Salí disparada a buscarlo, lo encontré sentado en la arena viendo romper la olas.

- _Hola...-_ saludé por lo bajo.

No me respondió. Ni siquiera se movió. Sentí una punzada de dolor en pecho.

- _Jake...-_ dije sentándome a su lado – _vine para..._

No me dejó terminar porque se levantó y emprendió el regreso a su casa a grandes zancadas. Tuve que apurar el paso para alcanzarlo.

- _Escúchame Jake por favor_ – le rogué.

Se detuvo en seco y volteó para mirarme. Tenía los ojos hinchados de haber llorado mucho. No pude sostenerle la mirada.

- _¿Qué más quieres de mí Bella?-_ me espetó _– ¿No te basta saber que tengo un agujero en el pecho que no me permite respirar, también quieres verlo en vivo y en directo?_ – Destilaba sarcasmo.

Se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, era una maldita cobarde que no podía mirarlo a la cara. Y otra vez estábamos peleando, no podía ser, todo era un desastre.

- _¿Y ahora qué? ¿La que llora eres tú?_ – preguntó con frialdad - _¿A qué se deben esas lágrimas, acaso te quedaste sin tu mascota?_ – renudó la marcha maldiciendo en todos los idiomas.

- _Jake, nunca te consideré una mascota ¿de dónde has sacado semejante disparate?_ – repliqué a los gritos.

_- ¿No? Tus amigos no piensan lo mismo...y yo tampoco_ – su voz se quebró.

Ayyyy Dios, que no comience a llorar porque no lo soportaría. Lo tomé de la mano pero se soltó con un movimiento brusco.

_- Te lo pedí por las buenas Bella, pero veo que no lo entiendes...Quiero que me dejes en paz, no vuelvas mas por aquí_ – dicho esto se metió en su casa.

Volví a casa manejando lentamente, el nudo que tenía en la garganta estaba asfixiándome pero no quería llorar. Jake tenia razón, el único que tenía motivos para hacerlo era él. Tendría que dejar pasar el tiempo si quería volver a verlo.

Las siguientes dos semanas fueron caóticas, no pude concentrarme en nada. Concurrí al instituto como una autómata, no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie. Charlie me la hacía fácil, como siempre; no se entrometía. Soñaba con Jake de forma recurrente, siempre el mismo sueño donde él me observaba a cierta distancia pero yo no podia alcanzarlo nunca. Y así fueron pasando los días.

Hasta que un dia desperté con la certeza de saber lo que debía hacer. Fui hasta al centro y alquilé RAPIDO Y FURIOSO V, compré todo lo necesario para hacer unas pizzas caseras y una docena de latas de gaseosa. Luego envié un mensaje al celular de Jacob invitándolo a casa, prometiendo que estaríamos solos y que le haría de cenar muy rico.

Cuando Charlie llego del trabajo me aviso que iría a ver el partido a lo de Billy por lo que decidí usar eso a mi favor y le pedí a mi padre que mandara a Jake para hacerme compañía. Sabía que Jake no se negaría a una petición de mi padre y vendría a casa, aunque sea a regañadientes.

Hice los bollos para las pizzas y luego me puse a ordenar toda la casa, me dí una ducha y me arreglé para el evento: unos jeans nuevos, una musculosa con una camisa arriba anudada a la cintura y las botas negras. Me solté el pelo y resalté mis pestañas con un poco de rimmel, dándole al maquillaje un look muy casual.

Ya era suficiente, si me producia un poco mas Jake pensaria que iba en plan de conquista y no queria malos entendidos. Solo quería hacer las paces con mi mejor amigo.

El rugido de su moto anunció que ya estaba aquí, corrí a abrirle la puerta y me encontré con una bolsa blanca colgando a la altura de mis narices.

- _Traje helado de chocolate y fresa_ – dijo su voz detras de la bolsa. La dejó en mi mano y paso derecho a la cocina. Lo seguí y guardé el helado en el freezer.

_- Gracias Jake, me habia olvidado del postre_ – y empecé a estirar los bollos sobre la mesa para amasar las prepizzas. Lo observé de reojo, su rostro estaba totalmente inexpresivo. Yo habia dado en el clavo, estaba aquí por pedido de Charlie y no por mí. Aunque, si voy a ser sincera, él también tenía su producción: unos jeans gastados y una remera blanca muy ajustados. Y olía de maravillas.

- _En la heladera hay gaseosa, quieres abrir unas latas?_

- _Como quieras_ – respondió con apatía y se dirigió a la heladera – ¿_Una naranjada está bien? _– y la arrojó por encima de la mesa.

_- Perfecto, se nota que me conoces bien_ – al instante me arrepentí de mi comentario porque su entrecejo se arrugó por completo en una mueca que no pude descifrar.

_- Uhmmmm_

_- ¿ Me ayudas con la masa? _– le pregunté dulcemente.

- _Uhmmmm...-_ esta vez se cruzó de brazos – _ya sabes que estoy aqui por pedido expreso de tu padre así que no insistas en ser agradable conmigo, vale?_

Esto era el colmo de la descortesía.

_- ¡ Jacob Black, no tienes porque ser grosero ! -_ y sin pensármelo dos veces, tomé un puñado de harina y se lo arrojé por la cabeza. Quedó todo blanco y parpadeando como loco.

- _Date por muerta cariño_ – aulló agarrando el paquete de harina y vaciándomelo encima.

Y yo que me habia arreglado para él, maldito cabrón, me había dejado hecha un desastre. Cuando pude abrir los ojos me dí cuenta que estaba sonriendo y toda la rabia que sentia se esfumó al instante.

- _Jajajaja tendrías que verte la facha Jake, tienes las pestañas blancas jajajaja._

- _¿Y tú como crees que te ves?_ – dijo sacudiéndose el pelo.

Miré a mi alrededor, la cocina había quedado hecha un lío. Había harina por doquier, no sabía por donde empezar a limpiar.

- _Charlie nos matará_ – murmuré sacudiéndome la camisa – _y yo te mataré a ti_ – y me abalancé sobre él sacudiéndome como un perro lanudo. El me alzó al vuelo por la cintura y comenzamos a reirnos como niños. Poco a poco nos fuimos relajando hasta que quedamos en silencio mirándonos cara a cara.

_- Porqué no subes a darte una ducha, puedes ponerte alguna remera de mi padre_ – sugerí bajando la mirada – _yo limpiaré este desastre._

- _Vale, en seguida vuelvo_ – y desapareció por la escalera.

Me apresuré a limpiar todo el piso y los muebles y busqué otro paquete de harina, estaba terminando con la última prepizza cuando Jake apareció en la cocina.

- _Es mi turno_ – le dije y subí a ducharme. Cuando bajé ya estaba horneando las pizzas.

- _¿Y qué pelis veremos Bells?_ – preguntó mientras se dirigía a la sala.

- _Solo traje RAPIDO Y FURIOSO V._

- _Perfecto, es el tipo de peli que me gusta_ – me sonrió de oreja a oreja.

- _Lo sé Jake...-_ Volví a la cocina por las pizzas y gaseosas y acomodé todo en la mesita frente a la tv.

En menos de quince minutos no quedaban ni las migas, mi amigo prácticamente se tragó dos pizzas él solo.

- _¿Y a que se debe tanto despliegue cielo? _– preguntó incorporándose un poco en el sillón para poder verme la cara.

Me agarró por sorpresa.

_- Mmmm...yo quería aclarar un poco las cosas entre nosostros...- _no me dejó terminar poniéndome la mano sobre la boca.

_- No lo arruines Bella por favor_ – sus ojos suplicaban por una tregua.

_- Es que yo...-_ no tenía argumento para esa mirada y no tuve mas remedio que callar. Acomodé mi anatomía a su corpachón y seguimos mirando la película.

No sé en que momento me dormí, pero desperté cubierta con la manta de Charlie y una nota en mi mano derecha. La abrí lentamente pensando que seria una carta llena de reproches pero solo decía:

Como duele. Ricardo Arjona

Me levanté volando para buscarla en internet y, al pasar por la cocina, ví que estaba todo ordenado y en su lugar. Eso hizo que me sintiera peor, mi amigo había limpiado todo mientras yo dormía. No podía creer que fuera tan estúpida.

Subí a mi habitación y prendí la computadora. Demoré dos segundos en dar con el tema y mi ánimo fue decayendo a medida que leía la letra:

"Te conseguí la luz del sol a medianoche  
y el numero después del infinito  
e instale la osa mayor en tu diadema  
y tu seguías ahí como si nada

Endulcé el agua de mar para tu sed  
te alquilé el cuarto menguante de la luna  
y como buen perdedor busqué en la cama  
las cosas que el amor no resolvía

Y como duele que estés tan lejos  
durmiendo aquí en la misma cama  
como duele tanta distancia  
aunque te escucho respirar  
estas a cientos de kilómetros

Y duele quererte tanto  
fingir que todo esta perfecto  
mientras duele gastar la vida  
tratando de localizar lo que hace tiempo se perdió

Acabe con los jardines por tus flores  
inventé la alquimia contra la utopía  
y he llegado a confundir con la ternura  
la lástima con que a veces me miras

Que triste es asumir el sufrimiento  
patético es creer que una mentira  
convoque a los duendes del milagro  
que te hagan despertar enamorada

Y como duele…"

Lo único que se me cruzó por la mente fue buscar un sable samurai para hacerme el harakiri. La cena había sido un total fracaso, yo me sentía un FRACASO con mayúsculas.

¿Con qué cara le hablaría ahora? Si es que quería escucharme, claro. Y no podía culparlo si no queria hablarme nunca más en la vida. Aclaré un poco mi cabeza, faltaba una semana para que comenzara el receso por vacaciones en el instituto, lo mejor sería hacerle una visita a mi madre y tomar distancia de este lío.

Cuando llegó el ultima dia de clases compré un pasaje de avión a Tampa. Tomé el celular y le envié un mensaje a Jake que decía: "No quiero que duela, me voy a visitar a mi madre a Florida. B."

Los días con Renee fueron un bálsamo para mi alma, las cosas con ella resultaban de lo mas sencillas. Pero una noche tuve una horrible pesadilla: Jake caminaba por un pasillo sin fin con maletas en la mano y yo corria detras de él pero sin lograr alcanzarlo, le gritaba pero él tampoco me escuchaba. Me desperté llorando de angustia con una sensación de desgarro en el pecho, mi mente decia que debía dejar a Jacob pero mi corazón se resistía con todas sus fuerzas a hacerlo.

Eso solo podía significar una cosa, Jacob era más que un amigo con derecho a roce para mí ¡ yo lo amaba ! Hice un rápido raconto de las relaciones esporádicas que había tenido en este último tiempo: el Doc, Emmett, Jazz, incluso Edward. Estuvieron muy bien pero solo había sido atracción física. Nunca había sentido por ninguno de ellos lo que sentía por Jake.

Jacob era mi alma gemela, solo con él me sentía feliz, segura, tranquila...solo con él me sentía completa. El me conocía tal cual era, no eran necesarias las palabras entre nosotros, nos entendiamos tácitamente. Y no me habia dado cuenta hasta ahora, que necia había sido.

Regresé a Forks en cuanto pude cambiar el pasaje. Cuando llegué lo llamé por teléfono pero Billy me dijo que no estaba en la casa. No quería esperar mas para decirle que lo que sentía por él, asi que tomé mi camioneta y bajé hasta La Push.

Cuando llegué vi la luz encendida en su garage y su auto estacionado afuera, corrí hacia allá pero al llegar a la puerta todo mi entusiasmo se esfumó como por arte magia. Ahí estaba Jacob, sonriente, relajado, diviertiéndose... con otra chica. No sé cuanto tiempo permanecí en silencio observándolos, se notaba que la estaban pasando bien, había una cierta intimidad en como se hablaban o reían. Ella era una de chica de la reserva seguramente, sus rasgos y su piel cobriza asi lo afirmaban. No la había visto antes.

De repente Jake reparó en mí y me llamó con la mano para que entrara.

- _¿Que hay Bella? Me alegra que estes de vuelta_ – dijo sonriente, pero esa sonrisa no era por mi, esa sonrisa ya la tenía cuando estaba con ella – _ven aquí que quiero presentarte a Julie._

La chica desplegó una sonrisa de dientes blanquísimos.

- _Hola Bella, gusto en conocerte_ – saludo muy cortés _– ¿quieres quedarte a beber unas gaseosas con nosotros?_

Yo aún trataba de recuperarme de la sensación de haber recibido una patada en el estómago, no sé que cara tendría porque ambos me observaban en silencio, solo pude pronunciar un:

_- No gracias, solo pasé saludar...tengo que preparar la cena para Charlie_ – y me fui de ahí lo mas rápido posible.

¡Qué idiota me sentí! Ver a Jake en compañía de otra chica me tomó totalmente por sorpresa. ¿Qué pretendía? ¿Qué se hubiera sentado a esperar cual Penélope a que yo me decidiera a amarlo? No podía reprocharle nada. Solo quería esconder mi cabeza en un agujero, como el avestruz, y quedarme ahi para siempre.

Llegué a casa y puse música para que anestesiara mis sentidos, encaré la cena de mi padre como si se trata de una comida especial. Una vez terminada, la dejé sobre la cocina con una notita que decia: "Perdóname, no me siento bien, me voy a dormir temprano. B."

Me duché para relajarme y así poder descansar mejor. Ilusa de mi... ¿quién dijo que esta noche podria dormir? Dí vueltas en la cama hasta que las sábanas quedaron totalmente fuera de lugar. Conecté y desconecté mi mp3 unas cincuenta veces. Estaba tan fastidiosa que ni yo misma me soportaba. Comencé a contar ovejas como en las películas para ver si conseguía dormir de tanto aburrimiento. Llevaba ya trescientas veinticuatro ovejas cuando sentí vibrar mi celular.

¡Un mensaje de Jacob!. Decía: "Te extrañé cielo".

La verdad es que ahora sí que no entendía nada de nada. ¿Qué me quería decir con ese mensaje si yo lo habia visto tan a gusto con esa tal Julie? Al cuerno con esa chica, me apresuré a contestarle que yo también lo habia extrañado mucho. No volvió a enviar ningun mensaje.

Unos golpes en la puerta de la habitación me sobresaltaron, Charlie asomó su cabeza:

_- Es Jacob...esta aquí y quiere verte, le digo que te sientes mal?_ – a mi padre se le daba muy mal mentir, era como yo. Le sonreí.

- _Me pongo decente y bajo. Gracias papá._

Si Jacob estaba esperándome en la sala, eso solo quería decir que el mensaje me lo había mandado antes de tocar el timbre. Tramposo, estaba tanteando el terreno. Pero ahora no me importaba, así que me arreglé un poco y bajé.

Mi padre nos dió un poco de intimidad poniendo un partido a todo volumen en la tv, Jake y yo quedamos sentados en la cocina.

_- ¿Que haces a estas horas por aquí Jacob? Pensé que te había dejado bien acompañado_ – imposible ocultar el sarcasmo. Auch.

_- ¿Me estas haciendo una escena de celos cariño?_ – preguntó levantando tanto las cejas que su cara de asombro casi me provoca un ataque de risa.

- _Mas quisieras...-_ mascullé por lo bajo.

_- Vine hasta aquí porque me pareció que tenías algo importante para decirme –_ respondió sonriendo _– ¿sino como justificas tu carrera hasta La Push ni bien aterrizó tu avión?_

Touché.

Estiré los brazos sobre la mesa y le extendí las manos, él las tomó entre las suyas. Siempre se sentían tan cálidas...

- _Quería contarte que la distancia cambió mi perspectiva de ver las cosas..._

- _Perspectiva...distancia...cosas...¿de qué rayos hablas Bells? _

Uffff, Jake es como un niño, hay que hablarle simple y directo, sin rodeos. Entrelacé sus dedos con los míos. Su desconcierto era total.

- _Te quiero Jake_ –y levanté la vista para mirarlo a los ojos.

Sus pupilas se dilataron del asombro y luego sus ojos se nublaron bajo la duda.

_- Si ya sé, me quieres como amigo, como hermano, etc etc...-_ puso los ojos en blanco.

- _No...no me entiendes... TE AMO_ – dije remarcando bien cada letra _- pero creo que me dí cuenta tarde _– solté sus manos.

_- ¿Tarde? No te sigo amor..._

_- Si...tú ya tienes una chica para que te dé el amor que yo no te estaba_ _dando _– bajé la mirada para ocultar mi decepción, mi bronca, mi vergüenza.

- _Espera un momento...¿tú lo dices por Julie ?_

_- Por quien más sino Jake, pero no tiene que explicarme nada. No tengo derecho a réplica._

_-¿Y qué te hizo llegar a esa conclusión?¿Mi alianza de compromiso?_ –mostró su dedo vacío.

_-Que tonto eres. Yo ví como disfrutaban estando juntos, la complicidad que había en sus gestos_ – dije haciendo una mueca.

- _Celosa_ – se carcajeó.

_- No le veo la gracia_ – Me sentía humillada.

_- Julie y yo somos primos lejanos Bella_ – rió de buena gana – _ella solo está de visita. ¿En serio pensaste que éramos novios?_

Lo miré de reojo, ahora si que deseaba con todo el corazón que se rajara la tierra bajo mis pies y me tragara.

_- ¿Primos? Nunca me habías mencionado una tal prima Julie...-_ dije excusando mi torpeza.

- _Es hija de una prima de mi madre y vive en una reserva de Canada, solía venir mas seguido cuando éramos pequeños, pero eso no tiene importancia ahora –_ me dijo con una sonrisa – _lo único importante es lo que acabas de decirme –_ acarició mi mejilla con su manaza.

- _Mmmmm...me he comportado como una tonta, no?_

- _No..._ - se puso de pie y miró hacia la sala para ver que hacia Charlie _– ven aqui..._- me rodeó con su abrazo de oso y besó mi coronilla. Podía escuchar sus latidos, martilleaban como locos.

- _¿Quieres salir mañana?_ – pregunté enterrada en su pecho.

-_ Lo que tu quieras amor _– soltó su abrazo, besó mi mano y se despidió de Charlie – _pasaré por ti antes de cenar_ - me arrojó un beso con la mano y se fue.

Me fui a dormir con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y una paz total.

El día siguiente pasó volando y cuando me quise acordar Jacob ya estaba tocando el timbre. Charlie lo hizo pasar.

- _Hola cariño_ – y me besó sin previo aviso.

- _Hola _– lo saludé un tanto avergonzada por tan espontánea demostración de amor delante de mi padre.

- _¿ Qué tienen planeado chicos?_ – preguntó Charlie haciéndo como que no había visto nada.

- _Tengo pensado llevar a Bella a cenar al mejor restaurante de Port Angels_ – respondió Jake guiñándome un ojo.

- _Ok chicos, que se diviertan_ – dicho esto mi padre desapareció escaleras arriba.

Jake se acercó a mi oído y susurró:

- _En realidad Billy no está en casa hasta mañana por lo que tenía pensado que podría secuestrarte toda la noche_ - me besó nuevamente - _¿ Qué dices ?_

_- Me encantará ser tu rehén...siempre y cuando me prepares algo rico de cenar._

Al llegar a su casa me sentí totalmente halagada. Jacob había dispuesto todo para una cena romántica: velas, flores, la vajilla elegante. Me colgué de su cuello agradeciéndole mientras le besaba toda la cara. Cuando pudo desembarazarse de mis demostraciones de gratitud, me tomó de la mano y me llevó a su habitación.

- _¿Te importa si cenamos después?_ – preguntó luego de acomodarme en la cama.

_- ¿Después de qué Jake? _

No me respondió y empezó a acariciarme en silencio. Se recostó a mi lado, sin dejar de recorrerme con sus labios. Sus besos me paralizaban. El aroma de su piel despertaba mis instintos más salvajes. Me fue quitando prenda por prenda hasta que quedé desnuda, entonces abrí los ojos para ver como se desnudaba. Su pecho brillaba bajo la luz de las velas, tenía un físico musculoso y su miembro palpitaba para mi. Sentí su enorme cuerpo acomodándose sobre el mío mientras su boca me devoraba como si le fuera la vida en ello.

Me entregué en cuerpo y alma, gozando de su contacto con cada centímetro de mi piel. La sensación de sentirlo por fin dentro fue demasiado para mi y no pude contener las lágrimas.

- _¿Por qué lloras cielo, te estoy haciendo daño?_ – su voz denotaba preocupación.

_- Lloró porque no puedo creer que esto sea real, porque te amo tanto que...no sé como explicarlo...es tan intenso que me desborda_ – lo miré a los ojos para que pudiera leer en ellos lo que yo no podía explicar con palabras.

Mis palabras desataron en él una pasión tal que me llevó directo al extásis.

Pero eso no fue más que el principio de una larga noche de amor en la que nuestros cuerpos hablaron su propio lenguaje durante horas.


End file.
